Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Various technologies can be utilized for the control of autonomous vehicles. Some systems involve placing a reference line for the vehicle to follow, while other systems may have a pre-defined route programmed into a vehicle. For example, an autonomous vehicle may be coupled to a track on the ground for guidance purposes. Other autonomous vehicles may be controlled by a computer and follow a route based on information stored in the computer.
An autonomous vehicle's computer system may allow new route information to be programmed. A vehicle may be given a new route to follow based on maps or based on global position system (GPS) signals. Some autonomous vehicles may operate in non-autonomous mode where they can be driven similar to traditional human-controlled vehicles. When vehicles are driven in an autonomous mode, however, they may require more precise position information then when driven by a human operator.